


Prelude

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles deal with Scott's decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little teaser. Don't hate me too hard. :D

                Stiles waited until they were alone and in Derek’s room in the Hale house to use his father’s best interrogation skills on his boyfriend.

                “What the hell, Derek?”

                Derek looked at Stiles, perplexed.

                “What?” he asked innocently.

                “First, you trick me into coming over with your werewolf sex. And then you make me talk to Scott. And then you tell him that we’re not mated. Do you not want me anymore? Is that what’s going on?” he asked.

                “ _NO_. God, Stiles, no. No, no, no. That’s not it at all. It’s just, there are things that have to happen for it to be…complete,” Derek explained.

                Stiles was crying. He didn’t know what else to do.

                “It never occurred to you to tell me this?” he asked.

                Derek took a step toward him, held out his arms to hold him. Stiles stepped back.

                “Stiles, please, I-“

                “No, Derek. You lied to me,” he said.

                Stiles turned and started walking toward the bedroom door.

                “Stiles,” Derek said, pleading.

                “I just need some time, Derek,”

                Stiles sobbed as he walked out the door of the Hale house.


End file.
